kcivil_war_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Numbuh 15 (Rin Ryushi)
Rin Ryushi '''A.K.A Numbuh 15''' was a Japanese Girl and major Operative of the Kid Titans of Demoral's Central Park Sector branch who mostly serves as both an Assassin and medical assistant for those of the Kid Titans of Demoral, during both the Sixth and Seventh Generations of the Titan's History. She was also known to have been one of the most Elite Assassins in the Kid Titans of Demoral's Arsenal during the K-Civil War Era. ''Bio Personality Numbuh 15 is described as the "Diversionary Assassinations Expert", and is the nurse of medic lab of the Kid Titans of Demoral. She has a very short attention span, but is long on charm, speaking in a slight Asian accent, and often alludes to her Japanese heritage. She is girly, optimistic, bubbly, dizzy-headed, clueless, kind, caring, patient, gentle, and arguably shows an equal creative mind as those of Numbuh 41, upon whom she harbors a crush, as seen throughout the entire war, even going as far as too joining the Kids Next Door, just to be with him. Like all other girls she literally loves and adores Rainbow Monkeys, which she collects, fantasizes about, and has extensive knowledge about. Due to her great love for Rainbow Monkeys, she will often irrationally defend them, occasionally allowing her insanely aggressive side to show (generally accompanied by her face turning red, teeth and ears becoming pointed and eyes flaming, resembling an oni, a Japanese demon). Despite being generally good natured, she will occasionally have similar explosive tantrums when she is ignored or doesn't get what she wants, or if she had been crossed or betrayed. 'Relationships' 'Numbuh 111' In general, Numbuh 111 seems to view Numbuh 15 as both a very close friend, and an Excellent Assassin. It could even be said he treats her like a little sister. Apparently, they both met at a young age, just as he did with Norton, just 2 weeks before meeting her. He occasionally, but notably, refers to her her as "Rin," more than the other members including Norton. It was hinted by Numbuh 25 at the end of Operation: D.R.O.P that Numbuh 11 may have/had a bit of a crush on Numbuh 3. This came about when Numbuh 25 was asking Numbuh 111 questions to prove that he actually was Numbuh 111, and she asked; "Who had a crush on Numbuh 15? And don't say Numbuh 41 because he is not ready for a relationship yet, and it's the other way around....." Luke responded to this by narrowing his eyes, possibly suggesting that it was him. This is unconfirmed, and it is not known if Numbuh 15 ever returned his feelings if he had them, for it was widely considered that her main feelings were on Numbuh 41 at the time, although they're was a slight chance that Numbuh 15 might have a small crush on Numbuh 111 as well, but the situation still remains unknown. 'Numbuh 41' Numbuh 15 met Numbuh 41 in after she herself joined the Kid Titans of Demoral 5 days after he did, and shared the same training sessions with him, she seemed to have taken kindly to him when she first met him, but didn't like his hair long, going as far as to snipping it off herself with a pair of scissors, much to 41's disapproval and annoyance. After a red alert is made, Numbuh 41 and Numbuh 15 temporary split before reunited 2 years later in 1991, where she and Numbuh 41 were assigned to the newly established Central Park Sector. Before and even during the Kid War, it was obvious that she has a crush on Numbuh 41, but is too shy and stubborn to admit her feelings, mostly due to her passion of Rainbow Monkeys and Assassination missions that were carried out by Numbuh 99 during the K-Civil War. Rin and Norton have extremely different attributes, with Rin loving Rainbow Monkeys and being a girly-girl while Norton likes all War Initiated Video Games, RTS, and hates Rainbow Monkeys. Rin tends to hug Norton multiple times when something flatters her, making Norton groan with annoyance sometimes. When Norton disappeared from the Titans, after he was captured following the Conclusion of the Battle of Los Angeles in 1996, she became extremely worried and paranoid, and often confronted Numbuh 111 every time he went out hopping that he had found Numbuh 41, and would often react with depression every time he would decline her. Eventually as the War progressed in the Titans Favor, Numbuh 15 was sent on an Assassination Mission in an attempt to Stun Kids Next Door Supreme Leader Numbuh 100, while she was hosting a large gathering of Kids Next Door Operatives on the Kids Next Door Carrier M.O.N.I.A. The Assassination failed due to a Disguised Numbuh 41's interference, which forced Numbuh 15 to retreat, she soon joined Numbuh 41 inside the Carrier when she ambushed him, but was horrified to see that Numbuh 41 was now with the Kids Next Door. Both Angry, and hurt she demanded why Numbuh 41 would betray his own Sector, where Numbuh 41 replied that the Kids Next Door were the real good ones and that the Kid Titans of Demoral were the bad ones. They're Conversation didn't last too long when Kids Next Door Operatives were heard coming they're way and Numbuh 41 didn't hesitate as he said "GO!" Releasing Numbuh 15 much to her surprise before she could get caught and instead lead the Operatives somewhere else, at that same moment the entire Carrier was attacked by Titans, leading to an all out War for control of M.O.N.I.A. In the Outcome the Carrier was eventually overrun with Titans, as teh Kids Next Door began to Abandon ship Titans who had secretly Infiltrated the Carrier while the Battle was going on destroyed the main Core causing the Carrier to break in half, despite an attempt conducted by Numbuh 111 who had tried to stop the Detonation, but was too late. Numbuh 41 had fell to his apparent death in the conclusion of the Battle when a H.O.R.N.E.T fired at his hands causing Numbuh 1 to release him from the server burns and watch helplessly as he fell down towards Iceland below. Numbuh 41's apparent Death Angered Numbuh 15 so much that she denied returning with the Kid Titans of Demoral and instead joined the Kids Next Door. However Numbuh 15's worries and Mourns would soon end by Early December of 2000, when Numbuh 41 arrived at Moon Base 1 in disguised, and she responded to him by Hugging him alongside both Numbuh's 86 and 362 to the point where he fell to the ground with all 3 girls on top of him. During the final months of the Kid War Numbuh 15 continued with Numbuh 41 in the Kids Next Door during the Battle of Mars, but were unsuccessful at Moon Base 1, forcing both Numbuhs 41 and 15 to return to the Titans in sadness. Eventually Numbuh's 41 and 15 became overjoyed when they learned that Numbuh 100 was not out of the war yet, and had also at the same time managed to reclaim much of Europe from the Titans by 2002. After the War and the Fall of the Kid Titans of Demoral and Central Park Sector, Numbuh's 41 and 15 began a relationship with one another, in whom which Numbuh 15 allows Numbuh's 86 and 362 to share her boyfriend do to her warming up to them in her days with the Kids Next Door, the only girl now that Numbuh 15 would not let Numbuh 41 near with was Numbuh 99, whom which she stated to both Numbuh 86 and Numbuh 362 that she had a lot of apologizing to do before she can allow her in Numbuh 15's Numbuh 41's Love Triangle. 'Numbuh 362' 'Numbuh 99' There is strong evidence that Numbuh 15 was friends with Numbuh 99, due to her being of Japanese Heritage as well, in fact it was stated by Numbuh 111 that the relationship between Numbuh 15 and 99 was so strong it was like those of Sisters. Numbuh 99 would always choose Numbuh 15 for Stealth, Spying missions, or Assassinations against others who apparently crossed the Titans in the past, and would also refer to her as one of the best Assassins in the entire Seventh Generation of the Kid Titans of Demoral's Existence. Numbuh 15 however was unaware of Numbuh 99's abusive temper towards Numbuh 41 while also harboring the fact that Numbuh 99 also contains romantic feelings towards Numbuh 41 as well, but at that time was focused more on Numbuh 111. Rin's relationship with Sarah deteriorated after she found out that every time Numbuh 41 did a mistake she would take most of her anger on him, which finally at last answered the question on why every time they had to report to Numbuh 99, on either Video Screen or in person, he was always hiding behind Numbuh 111, or her. Her Relationship dissolved completely when she found out also in 1999, that Numbuh 99 had also harbored feelings for Numbuh 41 as well. After the War, Numbuh 15 created a group of girls who liked Numbuh 41, which composed of both Numbuh 86 and Numbuh 362 including herself, but stated that she would never allow Numbuh 99, to become apart of her Group, while also stating that she has a lot of apologizing to do. Numbuh 15 also had not taken much interest when Numbuh 99 vanished after the war and the fall of the Titans, stating that she no longer cares about her former Leader Numbuh 99 anymore. Trivia *''It is unknown if Numbuh 15 is a long lost Twin or Relative of Numbuh 3, as the 2 appear to look similar and Identical towards one another, It is unknown if they are Related... *''Numbuh 15's relationship with Numbuh 41, is that similar towards Numbuh 3's relationship with Numbuh 4 in the future Codename Kids Next Door Series...'' *''Numbuh 15 bares a much strong resemblance of Panamala Kion Koakshi of The PROJECT's Galactic War Era in 2009, just as Numbuh 41 shares the same Resemblance of Young Harrison Roran...'' Category:Females Category:Kid Titans Of Demoral Category:Kids Next Door Category:Operatives Category:Retired Category:Central Park Sector Category:Sixth Generation Titans Category:Seventh Generation Titans Category:Canon Characters